Case in Australia
by LizzyLucky
Summary: It's Christmas season! John hasn't seen his family for nearly two years and he's ready to visit home for Christmas and, 11 days later, his birthday! But when John finds himself becoming the center of the biggest and most dangerous case SPR has ever encountered, things are flipped around. Hopefully better than it sounds. There's more to the story than I said. Rated for blood. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Urg… I am having the worst time getting this stupid story written. For anyone who cares, this is my second rewrite- and it wasn't even finished in the first place, dang it! I really need to just write it! I feel like such an amatuer when it comes to writing. Like, I'm pretty sure I'm actually getting worse and not better. No matter what way it goes, this stupid idea has been in my brain and it needs to be written! It NEEDS TO. So here goes. Anyway, some things you might wanna know, the story is centered on John, my favorite character. He needs more stories. Honestly, this is one of those stories that I kinda make up as I go. The main points are there, but otherwise, it's all on the fly. Thus why I keep re-writing. I'll try and stick with it this time. Probably. Next, John _will_ be hurt. This story does go a little nuts about everything, especially John. I'm the kind of writer that can't help but to see how things could just go so utterly wrong for a character. Like, if someone asked me to write a fic solely to torture a character, be it physical or mental, I could seriously come up with some creative ways to do it big time, even if I'm not very good at displaying it. One more thing, I hope to give John a bit of a background story. You know, my own imaginings of his family and home. Probably not very accurate, so forgive me in advance for errors I will undoubtedly make. Anyway, I hope you like the story, and I hope it ends as one worth my time. Enjoy! (Hopefully…)

-LizzyLucky

* * *

I could hardly keep still. From one chair to the next, standing on my right leg, then my left. It was getting to be ridiculous, especially for someone my age. This is what happens when you work for days on end and suddenly have nothing to do. Fortunately, I'd gotten a book from the library that I'd had on hold for a long time and just remembered that I had it. I went to the back room and plopped down on a couch with my book. I probably should have been in bed, it being nearly 2 o'clock in the morning, but I couldn't seem to sleep. So I read my book. Page after page, chapter after chapter. A good, long one. But I was alone. I couldn't help but to notice the constant ticking of the clock and the soon-apparent sound of the book's pages. I got to a point where I was reading the book, but didn't register any of the words. Too many things were going through my head. Thoughts about my job and my apartment and my fiance. I worried about how I was going to pay this month's bills, how I was going to finish my work on time, how my fiance slept in the other room while I was still awake. Then I remembered that it was December. Christmas. Family. I didn't have to worry. I finished my work. I payed my bills. And my fiance was okay with me being up a while. I thought about how I got to see my brothers and sisters again and will get to for the next three weeks. All except one. That must have been it, that must have been what was keeping me up. All except one. For the second year in a row. My baby brother wouldn't be here, _again._ I couldn't help but to worry about him. And everyone, of course. My family could be in a lot of danger, right now. All these strange happenings. It had been an oddly quiet night. Nothing's gone flying across the room yet, no whispers from the halls, no growls and shadows from outside, no children screaming from the church. That probably contributed a lot to my restless night, too. Whatever this monster was, it hadn't gotten into our house yet, but what if it did? What if everyone let their guards down just long enough for it to get in? What if I can't protect them? What if there's more than one monster? I was almost certain of it. Whispers in the hallway and things disappearing. Worse was because nothing _had_ happened tonight. It was too quiet, I realized. Just the same constant ticking of the clock and flipping of pages in my hands. Something was going to happen. I could just feel it. Something made me certain that there was trouble stirring and we were all in a danger of some sort.

I stood up. I'd been reading for a while now. I needed to check on everyone. This strange feeling rose in my gut every minute that passed. I turned towards the doorway that lead to the rest of my house, but didn't even finish a full step when I heard what I hear almost every night.

 _Whispers._

 _Growls._

 _Crashes and screams._

I gasped and whipped my head upward when I heard footsteps. This indescribable terror gripped me and for a split second, I couldn't move. I felt rooted to the spot, like someone had grabbed my feet and held them there.

 _Something is here._

Yelling came from outside and I turned slowly towards the back door, looking out the window. It was pitch black. Except for the pale red eyes off in the distant. Watching me. They had no pupils but they were there.

I'd grown so used to this. These sounds and movements. _Those eyes._ It was about as regular for this to happen each night as it was for the sun to rise each morning. Sometimes there were rainy days and we didn't see the sun rise. The same was true for this- some nights, nothing happened. But this was not the case for this night. And even after seeing it every night, I never could stop feeling afraid. It was there, whether I wanted it to be or not. I could do nothing about it. And if they managed to actually get in the house, actually do something, I don't think I could do anything to protect my family.

The yelling grew louder. But… this was different from other nights. Was I right? Was the earlier silence a buildup for something bigger than any other night? That couldn't be right. This yelling was more… human, than usual. Do I dare look out the window again?

I turned my head to look. There was nothing there. Literally nothing. The window itself had _vanished._ I swallowed and decided to ignore the sounds. I walked toward the door and locked it, sweating like I'd run a marathon. Now to check on everyone else.

I again took a step towards the doorway and was stopped in my tracks. The yelling was increasing each second. Like someone was running towards the door. It started to get much louder until I could hear _footfalls._ Until I could hear _individual words_.

" _No!"_

" _Stop!"_

" _There it is! The house!"_

Oh no. "The house." As in _this_ house? As in running _here_ , this house? There was only one other house within a block from here. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be terrified of or concerned for whoever owned the voice.

" _Help!"_

But a cry for help is a cry for help, and I didn't think I could just ignore it. What if it was a trick, though? I couldn't just open the door. Even if the person needed help, would saving one person be worth risking the entire rest of my family?

I nearly jumped out of my skin as a pounding on the back door started. I was terrified. What could I do? This could be a very time sensitive decision to make.

"NOAH!"

The same voice screamed my name pleadingly. Suddenly it sounded familiar.

 _I knew this voice!_

All fear instantly forgotten, I rushed to the door, unlocked it, and threw it open like my life depended on it. There in the doorway he stood, soaking wet from rain and wobbling exhaustedly on his legs. Before I could even register what was happening, he threw himself inside and slammed the door behind him, locking it the way I had before. Only a second following, pounding started again, far more violent, and there were definitely a lot more than two little fists.

I turned to the young man standing before me and almost yelped aloud. Aside from already being drenched, his clothes were torn and tattered. Every inch of his being was shaking and it was more than clear to me that he was exhausted and terrified. Even so, I recognized each feature on his face and in his eyes. This was my little brother.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

He shivered in response and looked up at me with tears forming in his eyes. I reached to touch his face and wipe away some of the dirt that covered it. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then began to close it. He opened it again, but this time, a sharp gasp escaped his lips and he jerked backwards.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rushing forward to catch him under the arms. I pulled him back up and held him as steady as I could, waiting for an answer. He again looked up at me and a single sob sounded as he tried to pull my hands away from his torso.  
"Ow!"

I pulled my hands away in surprise and quickly realised that one of them was _red._ It was then that I caught sight of the handle of a _knife_ sticking out of my brother's waist.

"What's going on?!" I whipped around to see one of my sisters standing in the doorway and looking more than a little panicked.

"I don't know!"

"Noah, do something!" She cried, running towards us.

I looked to our brother, then to Joey. What was I supposed to do? We had heaven knows what trying to break in and our little brother standing to the side injured!

"Uh-" Before I could even start, a loud cry of pain erupted and Joey and I turned just in time to see our brother collapsing.

"John!"

* * *

Oh gosh, that's bad, bad, bad. Bad character introduction, bad plot, bad dialogue, bad everything. But I'm a big downer on myself, so I don't know. I guess that's up to you guys! So, the first time I tried to write this, I did actually try to start with a scene like this. You know, kinda starting in the middle of the story and then I'll fill ya in later. The second time, I tried to start writing it in chronological order. To heck with that idea… So now I'm going back to the original plan. I liked it better and I think I'm doing better. I hope it's working. Honestly, even rewriting something already planned, I kinda feel like a sucky writer. Before, I said I'd only continue if you left a review. Uh, no. I don't need no reviews. (But I sure as ever would like some, if you'd be so kind…) I have no problem continuing the story, because I gotta get this idea out of my head or I won't get to the others. If you do leave a review though, I would really appreciate it. I want some critique, if anyone could do that. I would really love to know what you think of it so far, if it's a good introduction, how my grammar is, if it really got you interested, if you were able to figure out that this "brother" was John and if you did, how? All that stuff. Anyway, I really, really hope you liked it, and I guess I'll see you next chapter! Buh-bye!

-LizzyLucky


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Again! According to the story's stats, I have had 18 visitors from yesterday _alone._ And I only put the chapter up last night. Sort of. I replaced the chapter last night with a better one. Speaking of which, **Akai Seirei** , thank you so much for your review! I won't give up on my story this time. I'll stick with it. Erm, sort of. You might wanna re-read chapter 1, cuz it's definitely different. But I'll stick with that chapter and I'll continue. And yeah, I do enjoy writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it! Everyone else, enjoy chapter 2! (And maybe leave a review?)

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"John!"

My sister and I rushed to our brother's side and held his head up. He was still alive, good. He was still conscious, even better. He turned his head upward to look at us. All I could see in his clouded eyes was pain. So much sadness and pain and fear. It broke my heart to see him like this. He was still just so young and innocent. Too much so to be in such a state. He shouldn't have to go through this! I couldn't see him as anything other than my baby brother.

Joey and I were both frozen in shock and fear. The pounding continued, the whispers overlapped each other, the growls grew in number and volume, the knocking and foot pounds burrowed into our minds, and the clock still ticked away, driving us mad. Nothing was right. Nothing in the world was right, not at this moment! My own vision grew hazy like I was fading into another world, but I was still here. I was still sitting on my knees, on the floor, by my baby brother, and I couldn't do anything. I tried to turn back to the look at the door, but I couldn't move faster than a turtle. The window kept flashing in and out of existence, quick glimpses of fists pounding. The lights started to flicker until they were out altogether. Even the clock stopped. The whispers grew louder and surrounded us, the growls were closer than ever. I looked down at John again and he let out another sob, gripping onto my shirt.

Everything sped back up again and questions flooded my mind. I knew one thing though; none of those questions could be answered until I could get John to somewhere much safer than here. I looked around the room and realized that the rest of our family had gathered into the room and surrounded us, mumbling words to me and shouting to us in alarm.

"Sylvia!" Knowing my other sister to be more level headed than most in a situation like this, and more able to move quickly at such an hour, I assigned her the most important job I could think of at the moment.

"Go lock every door, window, and entrance way you can think of!" Without saying a word, Sylvia nodded and bolted off as quickly as she could.

"Joey! Go call an ambulance!" I ordered.

What was left to do? I needed to watch John, that's all I cared about right now. The 19 year old hugging his side and crying into my t-shirt was top priority. I wasn't going to leave him if my life depended on it. He needed medical attention as soon as possible and we needed to find out what was going on.

Medical attention! Kumi and Kaz! They were training to be doctors!

"Kumi! Kaz! Where are you!?" I turned to get them and they weren't in the room any more. Before I could call again, the twins walked into the room with a handful of cloth and a bucket of water. They already knew what I would have them do until an ambulance arrived.

"John? John, look at me." Kaz said, he and his twin kneeling down beside John. John turned to look at him.

"We need to take the knife out. The knife hasn't splintered or shattered, so we only have to pull it out. No tweezers, no little bits to yank out. That's it. But it will hurt to take out, and if it isn't taken out, it will hurt even more later. Do you understand?" Kaz explained. John looked uncertainly at Kumi and Kaz, who smiled gently at him, and slowly nodded.

"O-okay." He said quietly, fear evident in his voice. I felt so helpless just watching. All I could do was let John latch onto and cry into my shirt.

Kumi grabbed a washcloth and held it around the back side of the blade and against John's skin. Kaz grabbed ahold of the handle and looked at Kumi before giving a great yank and pulling it clean out. Instantly, the cloth was pressed against John's side and became wet with blood. It was a horrific sight. Even worse was the cry that came from John when it was out. He buried his head into my stomach and openly sobbed for all his worth.

John continued to cry as Kumi and Kaz did their best to wash out the wound while we waited. They were making some progress, I had to admit, and that was good, but I didn't know how much longer I could watch John cry in pain without breaking down myself.

I jumped as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see my fiance leaning down and giving me a comforting smile. She sat down beside me and looked at John. I forgot that she hadn't met him yet. He'd been on another continent for the better part of two years, and he just popped up at our door. I didn't really understand it. He was going to come up, but he said he had to cancel. We were all so disappointed that he had, for one reason or another, changed his mind. Especially for this time of year.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice.

"John?"

I turned towards the voice and saw the youngest member of our family. Aliiah. She was only 9 years old whereas the rest of us were in our 20s. All except John, that is.

(Quick note, in the show, John had just turned 19 when he met the SPR. His birthday is January 5th. You can look it up. There was also a Christmas special later in the show, and more cases after that, which would mean that his 20th birthday had to be somewhere around then. I decided that John's been away from home since that first meeting and made that close to 2 years. So if you think about it, he would technically be 20 by now, nearly 21. But I'm stubborn and decided that he's 19. I just thought you should know, cause my OCD side really hates this. But I think he sounds more innocent if he's not quite 20 yet. So I mixed the times a little. But I'm thinking of writing this story _through_ his birthday, so he'll be 20 soon… Forgive me if that's not quite right; I haven't read the manga yet...)

Aliiah walked in closer to us, from her spot in the corner. I hadn't even seen her. Had she been here the entire time? No matter; she was here now, and she looked utterly terrified for her brother.

"Aliiah-" I started. I couldn't think of what to say. She was so much younger than the rest of us. So much so that she was almost young enough to be my daughter. But she was my sister. I didn't know what to tell a 9 year old girl watching her brother bleeding and sobbing on the ground.

"Aliiah?" John tried to lift his head up to see his little sister. He made an effort to stop his crying and was left with hiccups and short gasps of pain. I almost had to laugh at this. John was incredibly sensitive and so innocent. But he was such a sucker for his little sister, even if he was twice her age.

"Hello, Aliiah!" He said brightly. At this, Aliiah's face lit up and she ran over to hug her brother. John returned it, albeit painfully.

"John, where did you go?" She asked, letting go of the hug to hear his answer.

"I went to go see some friends, is all." He said.

"Oh! I remember now!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! Noah said so. He said it was on a paper that you sent us." Aliiah explained.

"He did? That's good."

Aliiah nodded her head and smiled.

"Guys, out of the way!" Joey ran in and shouted for us to move. Immediately following her was a group of men carrying a stretcher and one female nurse carrying a clipboard. Kumi and Kaz grabbed their things and jumped aside. My fiance took Aliiah's hand and carried her to the side and out of the way. I stayed there, John still laying on my lap. The men picked him up and placed him on the stretcher. I stood up and the nurse immediately walked over to me.

"Can you answer some questions for me?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." I answered.

The nurse asked me some basic questions; his name, age, parent names, what we'd been doing to help him before they arrived, all that stuff. But I couldn't remember much of it. My mind was in a haze. I followed them to the emergency vehicle and followed them into the hospital. I watched my brother pass out, cry in pain, go pale, bleed again. I watched the men wheel my brother in through a pair of double doors while a nurse held me back. Then I watched the blank wall.

And I listened.

It was nearly 4 o'clock in the morning. I found a book and I started reading. But I wasn't paying attention. There were no sounds. Just the constant ticking of the clock and the ruffle of pages in my hand.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The pounding on the door still echoed in my mind. The foot falls in the attic. The whispers in the hallways. The growls outside. All these haunting sounds boring into my mind. But it was silent.

I couldn't concentrate. Not on the sounds, not on the clock or the book, not on anything. Too many things rushed through my mind. John. My worried family. The fact that my parents probably don't even know what's going on right now.

I looked back at the double doors. The sign above read "Emergency Operations."

My brother could lose his life.

John could die.

* * *

Good? Bad? Gosh, what I'd give for some more feedback! But I won't demand it. Just beg for it. I'm as bad as my dog. Sorry… Sorry to John, too. I'm such a mean writer. I could find so many ways to torture the characters. Hold on John! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and update again soon! See ya!

-LizzyLucky


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! Guess what? This is probably the first time I've ever uploaded a chapter twice in one day! So proud of myself! I hope it's worth my while. (So far, it is for sure!) **Akai Seirei** , I really appreciate that you took time to leave a _second_ comment. It seriously made my day. A big reason I'm writing a second chapter in one day. In answer to your question, I've got it planned out so John has three brothers and three sisters. I'm thinking I'll explain that in this chapter, but this is one of those stories that I kind of make up as I go. I have the main points down and some specific goals, like explaining his family to everyone, but I don't always know if it'll pop up in a chapter or not. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and here we go!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

About an hour after John was wheeled into the Emergency Operations room, everyone else showed up. Even Mom and Dad. Their worried faces reflected my own as I watched all of the seats taken by my family. I couldn't help but to wonder what they might have been thinking at the time. So much had happened in the time that John was away, and he was going to come back up, but then he wasn't. We didn't have as much time as we'd have liked to send letters or call. There was so much he didn't know, and there was so much everyone wanted to tell him. To find out that he wasn't coming up after all, and on Christmas of all times, crushed everyone. But then to suddenly have him show up at our door- you'd have thought everyone would be relieved to see him, if not for his injured state. And now we're all sitting in the Emergency room, waiting to see if he's okay. That hurt look in his dulled eyes and those cries that escaped his lips would haunt my dreams more than any of the hauntings had ever done.

I looked around at my family. Sylvia and Joey leaned into each other, wiping their noses and falling asleep. They'd always been kinda what you would expect on a tv show if their mother said they were two perfect little angels. They could be real sweet and all. They really could. They were usually more obedient than the rest of us, and they did what they were told. Usually. But that's just it. They put us boys to shame. Made us look like lazy oafs that didn't listen to anyone and played with our junk all day. And when they could, when our mom wasn't looking, they would pull pranks on us like you wouldn't believe. They were clever and got away with everything they did wrong because they did everything else right. It was this skill, though, that got them where they are now. Five years ago, Sylvia left for college. About one year ago, she came back with a degree. She got a job, bought a house, and found a husband. My 24 year old sister is probably the most successful and level-headed person I know, but she's not in any way insensitive or emotionless. Joey, on the other hand, is a little different. She's only got a year's difference in age, being 23 years now, and she can be very level-headed, but she was always that kind of a girl who was very tomboy-ish and couldn't focus on much for long. She still did what she was told, like I said, but she was lead in pranks and usually preferred playing in the dirt with our dog to sitting inside with a book. She never really got into college, but she's been really handy when it comes to farming.

As much trouble as these two could be when they wanted to, the twins were worse. Kumi and Kaz stuck together like glue and worked together like they were built for it. These two pulled pranks so regularly that if the house was _quiet_ , or if something actually smelled _nice_ , we worried. That's not to say that they were bad kids, just that they found fun out of things the rest of us didn't usually. Usually, even the most extreme pranks were harmless. Sometimes one would get out of hand, or someone would get a scrape along the way, but things rarely got to the point where people were hurt. That was one of their best qualities. They cared a lot about other people's well being. Being only 2 years apart from John meant that through childhood, they were often the kid's aid when he fell down and scraped his knee or whatever. It's so strange to think back to those times. They still are John's aid, I realized. They were there helping John before I could even ask them to, even if all they did was pull the knife out and try to clean it up a little. But that's exactly the sort of stuff they were training to do. When they saw how successful Sylvia was, they decided to go to college, too. They started about a year ago, training to be in the medical field. So fitting. They have their hearts set on being Doctors and think very much alike. They went to the same school, took the same classes, and now this. They still had 3-5 years to go if they wanted to become actual Doctors, but until then, they were doing very well.

Similarly, I myself had gone to college. I left almost immediately after I finished grade school, When I was 19 years. I studied a bit of everything for four years, unsure of what I wanted to do. But I was pretty skilled in everything I did learn, and it payed off well. That's how I got to be a rich man's accountant. Then I got a house and met a girl- Charlotte. Prettiest I've ever known. This was about a year ago. I proposed to her a month ago and I have to say that it went very well. As wonderful as that was, it was hard to keep a smile very long. I was still waiting for John, still wondering if he was okay. He and I had probably the closest relationship of all of us. Yes, there is a 9 year difference between us, I being 28 now, and it was a very big difference when we were little. To think he was only a year old when I was 10. Such a large difference. We _always_ went to different schools and we rarely had time to hang out together. I felt so bad at that moment, thinking back. We never got to spend as much time together as I'd wanted. What I missed, though, was made up for.

Aliiah. The surprise child our parents had 9 years ago. For the first 7 years of her life, she had no one to play with. Most of us were in middle or high school. Except John. John was 10 when she was born. There was a larger age gap between John and Aliiah than there was between John and I, but he spent every second he could with her. The rest of us were older than him. We did the hardest of any work that was assigned around the house. He usually got away with doing nothing when we were told to go work in the fields or to tidy up the house. He was smart, too. And with the rest of us always so distracted, the rest of us being the older siblings, he had nothing to do. His homework was always done and his room was always cleaner than clean while the rest of us were busy doing chores or out with friends. For the first 10 years of _his_ life, he literally just had nothing to do. The other kids teased him for being skinny and having bright, blonde hair. He was at home all the time. I could only ever imagine how lonely he might have been. But when Aliiah came along, all he did was play with her. Even through grade school. Every second of his free time was spent with her. He fed her as an infant, taught her words as a young child, pushed her on the swings and showed her how to ride a bike. They did absolutely _everything_ together. And John was protective of her. _Very_ protective. He would physically beat someone down if it meant keeping Aliiah safe. That's not always a big thing, but this is _John_ we're talking about, and when it's innocent little John, beating someone down _is_ a big thing. He's just about as protective of Aliiah as could possibly be. The exception? Me. Don't you touch my brother or you're in BIG trouble.

That being said, I was surprised at myself for how cool I'd been. My brother leapt into our house with a stab wound and something behind him. I didn't know what this something was, but it hurt my brother. It tried to _kill_ my brother. The sudden thought had my blood boiling and my fists shaking at my sides. Fear didn't even cross my mind. Even with the things that happened at our house every night, whatever was chasing my brother suddenly didn't seem the least bit scary. I didn't care if it was a pack of ravenous, man-eating wolf-mummies, I was going to find it and I was going to kill it. Barehanded.

My mind flew back to the present world as the nurse that I spoke to earlier walked out of the set of double doors looking bright.

"What's happened? Is he okay?" My mother was up before I was, clinging to a tissue and walking up to the nurse.

"I have very good news!" She exclaimed.

"John is just fine. Considering How deep the stab wound is, he is probably the luckiest person I've ever met. _None_ of his vitals were hit. The only wound is on the outside, what you could see." She explained. Our mother looked relieved and dropped her arms with a small smile forming on her face.

"That's not to say it wasn't uncomfortable for him, though. He has a number of stitches and, I'm sorry to say, is in a lot of pain. He'll need to stay for a few nights, then come back probably about a week later to remove the stitches, but otherwise, all is good."

"Okay. Can we see him?" Our father walked up behind our mother and put a hand on her shoulder.

The nurse nodded and led them through the doors, but put her hand out to the the rest of us. It made sense to me that the 9 of us couldn't all go in at once.

I plopped back down in my seat and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. John was okay. He was alright. Relief came the same way a wave crashed into a cliffside. I felt so much calmer now that I knew John was okay. This crazy panic for my brother's life was gone and done with.

But now that it was, a new one rose. What had happened? Why was he even here in the first place? Didn't he have a case back in Japan with the SPR he'd told us so much about? There were so many questions racing through my mind I thought I might explode. This all felt so weird. There were so many questions I had to ask him and just not enough time for anything. Now that he was here, I wondered if he would stay and help. We had too many things going on, and we could really use it. He was the only person in our family that became an exorcist, surprisingly enough. And, thus, he was the only person we knew who could help us. We tried calling in someone else, but nothing happened when they came. So they would leave, thinking that the exorcism was successful. Or if they stayed long enough for something to happen, it all came so suddenly that they were gone by the morning. We couldn't find anyone.

I looked at the clock to find that it was already almost 6 o'clock in the morning. We'd been up the entire night, and even so, I felt ready to stay up the next 12 hours.

Although feeling ready wasn't the same thing as being ready. I found myself slipping out of the waking world as the clock twisted into itself and the room seemed to fade from existence...

* * *

Urg… Okay, I did write a second chapter in one day. Very good! But gosh, I've been so tired lately… The joys of being a high school student. Oh, I don't want to go back to school tomorrow… Erm… Yeah… I wrote it, but I decided to cut it a little short of where I wanted it to be. I tried to make sure it didn't seem rushed or anything. I seem to have problems with that when I write, especially when I'm tired and other things suddenly become three times more interesting, for whatever reason… So, yeah, hope you enjoyed, hope you'll be here next chapter! G'night!

-LizzyLucky


End file.
